


Hiking's a Bust

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Beginnings [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Discussions of sexuality, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: John gets roped into a hiking trip that turns out better than he expected.
Relationships: Ben Dover/John Dover
Series: The Dovers: Beginnings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496855
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Hiking's a Bust

John doesn’t know why he agreed to this camping trip in the first place. He’s a city kid through and through, but the last two days he’s spent following his troop on this stupid hike that he only went on because Ben and his friend Aaron wanted to. Now he’s sore and hungry and possibly more grumpy than he should be, but fuck nature and fuck hiking especially.

He keeps to himself through dinner as the other guys laugh and make jokes. Even Ben’s got that secret little smile on his face but John can’t remember a time Ben showed he hated anything before or even got annoyed. Closest is when he’s _horny_ but John shuts that thought down quickly. He is not sporting a stiffy through dinner.

Doesn’t mean he can’t bow out early, especially when the mosquitos hit the camp on masse. He’s still slapping a few spots off his arms when he zips down the tent he and Aaron are sharing. Stupid bugs, stupid outside, stupid hiking. What he wouldn’t give to be back at home and maybe fucking Jena’s sweet, sweet pussy. John flops onto his sleeping bag as he thinks about that. Excited as she’d been for them to go have a guys only trip, she’s probably gagging for some cock by now. John rubs himself through his pants and then listens out for the other guys. Loud as they are, he doubt’s they’d notice him rubbing one out. Except he’s kind of stupid tired and even masturbating seems like too much effort. John sighs and strips down to his boxers before sliding into his sleeping bag. He’s out before the guys have even started telling each other ghost stories.

It’s quiet out when John feels his sleeping bag getting unzipped. He mumbles and then feels someone sliding up behind him. Cracking an eye open, he starts to ask Aaron what the hell he thinks he’s doing when a hand covers his mouth.

“It’s me,” Ben whispers and John relaxes even if he’s confused. Where is Aaron? Not that he really minds because Ben is so warm against his back and- is he hard?! “Shh. Don’t make a sound.”

John doesn’t, even when Ben lets go of his mouth and instead slides his hand right down John’s front. Thoughts of Aaron fly right out of his head even before Ben gets to sneaking into his boxers.

“I’ve been thinking of this all day,” Ben says against his ear, sending a shiver down John’s back. His hand is so familiar on John’s dick that it’s getting hard fast, but usually Ben only jerks him off to get him hard for Jena. They’ve never really done anything without her there before but maybe jerking each other off is okay.

Ben’s hips roll against John’s ass, steady and strong. It makes John wonder if that dick’s gonna be down his throat in a sec and he can’t say he’d mind it. And that’s probably weird, right? He’s not gay. Ben’s just… Well. _Ben_.

“Can’t wait until we get home,” Ben continues and then he’s dragging John’s boxers down his hips. Abruptly, he realizes Ben’s as naked as the day he was born because the wet tip of his dick starts to slide along his crack. John’s heart starts to pound in his chest because is Ben going to fuck him? Here? With the guys only a few feet away at most?!

“Ben-” John starts but then his mouth is covered again as Ben gives his cock a squeeze.

“Not a sound,” Ben reminds him and then lets go of his cock. The disappointing noise is muffled by Ben’s palm.

Shifting back a bit, Ben puts some space between them and then John hears the sound of a bottle opening. His dick twitches with familiarity, even before Ben’s fingers begin to slide into his crack and rub his tight hole.

“We can’t!” John hisses out. “The guys-”

“Aaron and Sayid have been circling each other for months,” Ben says calmly and then John bites down on his fist to keep from making noise when two slicked fingers begin a steady slide into him. “Be quiet and listen.”

John does as he says without thinking. Faintly, he can hear what sounds like bodies rolling around and then clear as day, a moan. His face goes red imagining them. He hadn’t noticed a thing! It’s hard to concentrate on the noise when Ben’s digging three fingers into his ass though. John grabs hold of his own weeping rod and fists it while Ben carefully stretches his hole.

“I figured some time alone might help them admit it but it’d be weird just the three of us,” Ben says, like it’s the most normal conversation when he’s literally going to fuck his little brother in the woods a few feet away.

John’s eyes roll back as Ben hits that nice spot inside him, white shocks and instant need getting his his jerking into those long fingers. He’s wondered if he could get off just from that before, but sure as hell hadn’t mentioned it to Ben and Jena. Which reminded him.

“Jena’s gonna kill us,” John whispers and Ben just hums before rubbing that spot hard enough John doesn’t even mind the way Ben’s hand goes tight over his mouth again to cover up his sudden yell. He’s so hard and even jerking himself doesn’t help.

“You know I can’t-” John manages when Ben lets up the pressure. “My hand’s no good anymore after Jena’s pussy-”

He gasps, eyes jerking wide when Ben bites down on his shoulder hard and then his fingers are free so that the thick, blunt head of his cock can push against John’s hole. He’s buried three inches in with one thrust and John’s body arches into it as he almost sobs against Ben’s palm.

“You don’t need Jena’s wet cunt to get off,” Ben says and there is a rougher, harder undertone before John’s suddenly on his belly and Ben pulls back only to slam more than half way into him all at once. It hurts and it’s perfect and John can barely stand the weight of Ben on top of him and the pressure of their bodies crushing his hard cock underneath them. Another thrust and Ben’s in to the hilt, thick and throbbing inside John’s quivering anal canal as John tries to suck in a few deeper breaths.

“I don’t know if it’s something you’ve heard or misunderstood.” Ben’s voice is low and smooth as he pulls free only to slide that gigantic cock all the way back in nice and slow. The way he stretches John’s hole is maddening, overfilling him so well. “Whatever’s gotten you so scared of admitting to liking it when I fuck you.”

John wouldn’t be able to answer even if Ben wasn’t still covering his mouth. He just huffs out a groan as Ben keeps fucking into him so deep.

“Jena never was, but it’s different for her,” Ben continues absently, brushing a kiss to the back of John’s neck. “She’s been a slut since before middle school.”

He’d wondered how early Ben got to her but that thought quickly subsides as Ben suddenly slams into him, smashing against his prostate hard enough to bruise. It’s too good and as Ben pulls back on his head, John lets his back arch as he’s guided up on his knees. It just means Ben had fuck deeper, harder. Every slam of their bodies jolts John forward and John’s sure he’s going to shake apart into pieces. It’s just so good feeling Ben fill him up over and over, stretch him out, _claim_ every part of him. There is nothing in John that doesn’t belong wholly to Ben right now.

“But you,” Ben murmurs, bending down over him to fuck deeper and biting at the edge of his ear to make John whimper. “You were a good boy until you saw me fucking our whore sister’s lights out and her sluttiness infected you. Did you want me to do you then?”

He hadn’t thought of it then but now John almost wishes he had.

“Did you want to get nailed through the floor then? Filled so full of cum it burst out of you?”

 _Yes yes yes!_ John can’t get a hand under him to grab at his dribbling, painful cock, can only grip his sleeping bag tight in his fingers as he pants into Ben’s hand and just _takes it like a bitch_.

“Did you want Jena to sit on your face so so she could watch me fuck your tight ass?”

 _YES!_ It’s too much and not enough all at once and then John’s shooting spunk into his sleeping bag as Ben continues the relentless assault on his clenching ass. Every slap of Ben’s sack against his own just sends another jet of white into fabric and Ben doesn’t give a shit because Ben’s gonna take what he wants out of John and John’s gonna _give_ it to him.

“Fuck yes,” Ben grows out and it goes right to John’s sensitive dick as his mouth is finally released so Ben can grab both hips tight. Then John’s biting down hard on his pillow because Ben starts going out. He slams into John over and over, so deep John thinks he might go right through him. His cock is all John can think about, all John knows. The hot shear of it digging into his once tight body makes him know he’s Ben’s. He’ll always be Ben’s and he will always be ready to take his perfect dick.

He’s already boneless but that just means Ben gets to use his body with abandon. Ben flips John onto his back and hooks John’s knees over his shoulders, and if John thought he was getting fucked hard before he finds himself sorely mistaken now. John sees stars with every thrust of that gigantic cock ripping into his body and can’t quite kiss back when Ben thrusts his tongue into John’s mouth. He just sucks on it and holds on as Ben plows his hole like it’s the last time he’ll manage.

The weak groan John manages when he cums again is lost in Ben’s mouth. Then he’s feeling thick, hot spunk so very deep inside him, a new jet of heat with every last thrust Ben makes. They both slow and still, panting for breath after their rush of need. Ben’s dark gaze bores down into him and John accepts his place under him.

“You loved this,” Ben says and John nods before Ben kisses him. His tongue dominate’s John’s mouth, chasing down John’s own with a dirty, sensual slide that almost, _almost_ , makes John want to go at it for another round. But he’s so very tired and the soreness is settling in when Ben pulls out of him. Then Ben’s kneeling over John’s face so he can slide slow and easy down John’s throat, all the way until John feels wiry hair and is overwhelmed by Ben’s masculine musk. He can’t breath but that doesn’t matter as they lock eyes and Ben pets his sweaty hair back from John’s forehead.

“I’m going to do this again when we get home,” Ben says, rocking slowly in and out of John’s throat. John does nothing to stop him. The feel of Ben’s cock filling his mouth and the way it’s almost too much, is too much to give up. Ben gives him another few rocks before pulling free. Then he’s laying down on John’s sleeping bag and spreading his own over the both of them. John doesn’t resist Ben tugging him over to lay against his body.

He closes his eyes as he listens to Ben’s slowing heartbeat and feels the hum of pleasure still running through him. He hopes Ben does this again the moment the front door closes after then but that has a familiar worry rearing up.

“Ben?” John whispers without meaning to but then he has to keep going because Ben won’t let him just leave it if he doesn’t. “…Does this make me gay?”

There’s a pause and then Ben snorts.

“No. You’re just a guy who likes getting fucked in the ass sometimes, just like I’m a guy who likes destroying tight asses like yours,” he says and John’s flooded with relief. “Not that being gay would be awful, I love fucking you, but you seem to like pussy a lot, too.”

“Jesus, I could never give up Jena’s pussy,” John agrees and starts to relax against Ben’s chest. “The sooner I get to bust a nut inside her the better. Fuck, she must be so horny. I bet she begs for it.”

Ben hums, amused as he pets along John’s back.

“So, just a guy who likes getting fucked in the ass sometimes,” John says after a bit.

“You’d probably like it if we got Jena a strap on.”

Good point. Maybe he’d think about that later, when he isn’t fucked out and feeling the burn in his muscles from a really good dicking. Maybe he can get this a bit more often, now that Ben’s made it obvious he doesn’t mind indulging him. John smiles a bit and clenches his sore ass so he can feel some of Ben’s cum dribble out on his thighs. Maybe a _lot_ more often.

The next morning they hike a-fucking-gain and John spends the whole time cussing Ben out in his head because their fucking makes it even worse, but at least it’s the last day and when they get home, Ben makes good on his threat. He fucks John in the entryway and then in the hall and then in their bedroom a couple times.

John can barely feel anything by the end of it but he guesses Ben’s made his point.


End file.
